


Yours

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Ownership, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Elim wants to be pierced, and Kelas won't let any other piercer touch him.





	Yours

The sun glimmered in, illuminating their soft silver bodies in a way that fluorescent light never quite could. It was just past dawn, and yet both Elim and Kelas were wide awake, Elim lying prone on the bed, and Kelas straddling his hips. From his vantage point, Elim could see Kelas' piercings glitter and shine as the doctor twisted this way and that in order to prepare their tools - from the opal of their _tolv_ piercings to the numerous tiny studs that clung to the curled edges of their neckridge scales like fragile constellations, and the _prUt_ piercings he could feel jutting out of Kelas' genital slit like a hidden treasure trove. Their _chula_ piercing caught their eye the most - a ring that ran through the ridge just below the point of the chest spoon depression, enclosing a round blue stone that seemed to alight the rest of Kelas' scales with a warm turquoise glow.

When Elim finally approached Kelas about getting one, it was of course a _chula_ one that he wanted.

    “Hold still for a moment, dear.” Kelas murmured through their hygiene mask, their head bent low over Elim’s chest. “I need to mark the spot.”

    “That’s difficult when you’re breathing on a sensitive spot.” Elim chuckled, but did as he was asked, and let Kelas carefully clean the area and dot either side of the ridge with the marker they held. Their gloved hands danced across and around the spot, smelling slightly of vinyl and antiseptic, pressing and touching and identifying the best place to pierce. After some time, Kelas let out a pleased hum, and marked the area in purple ink, two spots on either side.

“There,” Kelas said happily, leaning back to inspect their handiwork. “I’m going to pierce it high, so it shouldn’t drift.”

“I’ll take your word for it. It’s not like I can see it to be sure.”

“If you don’t trust me to put it in the right place, you can always find a piercer in Torr…”

“As if you’d let me.” That was part of the reason Kelas was doing the piercing, rather than a piercing clinic - almost as soon as he’d floated the idea, Kelas had flatly banned him from going to any of the ‘backwater hacks in East Torr who couldn’t tell a needle from a paperclip’. No, Kelas was going to do it, with proper medical equipment, cleaned to Kelas' exacting standards, just like Kelas did their own piercings, properly.

Elim was pretty certain that straddling the client wasn’t ‘proper’, but he wasn’t about to complain.

There was also another reason why Kelas insisted on doing it - ownership. Elim knew Kelas had a dominant kink almost a mile wide, even if getting them to admit it often involved either sex or a bottle of _kanar_. And Elim would be lying if he said he wasn’t secretly thrilled whenever Kelas took charge either in the bedroom or in their private life. The sudden spark of interest in Kelas' eye when Elim floated the piercing idea told him all he needed to know, and Kelas didn't even try to protest otherwise when he suggested that it could be “a symbol of our commitment”. Where humans had collars, they would have piercings, and Elim would have a subtle reminder that not only was he owned, but that he was safe, protected, loved, and cared for. The warm, pleasant feeling that seeped into his joints at the thought soothed any nagging worries, and it was with a soft smile that he watched Kelas prepare the jewellery and the needle.

“Ready?” they asked, their eyes bright and expressive even behind the surgical mask. Elim smiled up at him, contented and nearly humming with anticipation.

“Yes, _jalin._ ” Elim murmured in reply, tilting his head back in both a show of submission and to allow Kelas the space to work. He felt the doctor shift and bend low, before a sharp stabbing pain shot through his chest, as Kelas pressed the needle through. He hissed sharply, but did not move an inch, trusting Kelas in this moment of vulnerability, forcing himself to breath through the pain. He could hear Kelas was cooing comforting nothings at him as they carefully prepared to push the jewellery through the fresh piercing, and out of curiousity he reached to touch the intrusion, only for his hands to be batted away by Kelas.

“Ah ah ah, no touching yet. Only the ring now, _vrellin_ , one moment…”

The placement of the jewellery was another sharp pinch, but Kelas worked quickly and efficiently, and soon all sharps were in the sharps box, the hygiene mask was removed, the jewellery was clicked shut, and Kelas was hiding their happy, satisfied face behind a hand mirror so he could examine the piercing himself. The smile that crept across his face at the sight of the turquoise ball captured in a ring was fully genuine - he could not hide the warm gush of _happy-safe-owned_ sensations he got when looking at the piece. The piercing was everything he’d hoped it would be, and more, and he smiled brightly at Kelas as they peered over the mirror’s rim to look at him.

“How are you feeling?” they asked, dropping the mirror to reveal a smiling, slightly nervous face. “Any dizziness, tiredness?”

“None.” Elim watched as Kelas nodded, and carefully set aside the mirror. “You did a good job, my dear.”

“I’m glad you think so. I remember I fainted when I had my first done.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. Hit my head on the floor as I went - had a nasty cut for weeks.”

“Well, that explains your taste in jumpers.”

“Prat.” Kelas hit his side affectionately. “I can see you’re already back to your usual self.”

“Mmm… except one thing.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“My chest is a touch sore.” Elim put on his most pouty look. “Kiss it better?”

A wry smile settled across Kelas' lips, and they laughed. “That’s one surefire way of getting an infection.” they replied, but even Kelas could not resist that expression for long, and they settled into Elim’s side, their plush bodies creating deep fulfilling pressure between them as they exchanged soft kisses. The matching _chula_ rings glimmered in the morning light, bright blue and enlightening their wearers with beautiful blue overtones, symbolic of the commitment and trust they shared, and would share for many years to come.


End file.
